


In the darkness, Such innocence.

by Ninjamegtastic



Category: Batman/Catwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjamegtastic/pseuds/Ninjamegtastic
Summary: Bruce has a child with Salina names Jackie and tries to keep her safe from the evil of what he has to deal with as Batman.





	

In the darkness such innocence 

~Gotham city is a cruel place. It never occurred to me that such purity and joy can come from it~  
Bruce thought to him self as he perched in darkness on the rooftop looking across the way to Selina's fourth story apartment. The place was dripping with cats but strangely... Didn't smell very much like cat... More like a fresh night breeze hitting your nose with a chill but pleasant sensation. At least to him it was. On the bed she sat curled around a little pink baby. She brushed it's chubby cheeks affectionately a perfectly beautiful smile etched on her lips. He saw the two and smiled. The baby was only a week old and Bruce had been in a frenzy the whole time not being able to keep it of his mind. He was on his night watch, NightWing patrolling the other streets making sure things weren't out of hand as they usually were. The baby was his..... She was a girl born 8.4 pounds and had a grip that would make superman wince. Her name was Jackie..... Jackie<3\. He loved her completely. Salina looked beautiful just laying there looking so happy. A tear ran down his face as he continued to look through the window. His smile grew wider and he started to shake his joy turning into petrified fear. Fear of losing them. He turned away leaning against the wall he wiped away his tears. He stood up focused and ready. He sprinted off the roof gliding into the night air ready to take on the whole universe to keep his Jackie and Salina safe. 

December 12, 2019  
Jackie's four now with black curly bobbed hair and gigantic green eyes the size of dinner plates. She was full of energy. She was bright and adventurous and wasn't afraid of anything. Salina was still her slim intoxicating self. He lover her more than anything in the world. And that scared him. Two years ago Bruce asked her to marry him and she said yes. They were a family. Something Bruce had never had before. Christmas was close and no trouble was in sight. One night, however, Bruce went out on his daily night watch and encountered the joker. It had been four years since the joker went into hiding. Now he's back. Bruce suddenly came over with fear. Fear he could loose his family. This mad man will never stop. Bruce had to end this. But his code! He would never become what they were.  
He had tracked the joker to his hideout to end things once and for all. They brawled witty puns thrown in there once and a while but in his confusion the joker had snuck around and stabbed bruce in the side through his armor. He winced falling. The joker kicked him in the stomach. He went to hit batman again but he grabbed his foot twisting it and breaking the jokers ankle. The joker stopped rambling. All Bruce heard after that was " I will never stop... Until all you have, Bruce, is gone. Including that precious little family I saw you have." Bruce's eyes went black his face slack. He got up standing and walked slowly over to joker and stepped on his neck. He whispered barely audible " you will never hurt anyone again." And snapped his neck. Then his consciousness returned and he looked down at what he'd done. He felt many things but most of all... Safe. For once in his life he felt safe. Then he felt the searing pain in his side and migraine in his temple. At that moment he realized he had been poisoned. His vision blurred and he heard a voice. Salinas. "BABY!!" He heard his love panting afraid to loose him. But it was only in his head. she wasn't actually there. He was in the cockpit of the batwing trying to stay awake. The next thing he knew he was crawling on the bat cave floor reaching for the distress switch. Bam! He flips it sirens go off all around the bat cave.  
Meanwhile:  
Alfred was in the kitchen cooking Jackie's favorite dinner tacos and guacamole as she payed close attention by his side. Then suddenly the soft blaring of a far off siren sounded and Alfred's heart stopped. He dropped the bowl of fresh made guacamole and ran out of the kitchen. In her confusion, Jackie fallowed only to hear Alfred shout "Stay there and make sure the shells don't burn!" To the four year old. Alfred ran into the music room playing the tune on the piano to open the secret door. In his rush to aid his friend he neglected to close the door behind him. If he had taken the time he would find a spying little Jackie hiding around the corner watching the whole thing. She fallowed stealthily undetected down the dark stairway the air becoming cold and moist. It was exhilarating. She heard voices around the corner and saw a faint orange light. The voices echoed off large walls. She peeked around the rocky wall and found herself in a seemingly endless cave full of darkness and sternness to the four year old. She looked in the direction of the voices and what she saw took her breath away. Alfred, her best friend, was crouched over a giant heap of black that reminded her of the sleeping black bear she had seen when her parents took her to the zoo. Slowly the black form moved and arms could be seen shaking wearily as Alfred assisted the person to sit up. Eventually the figure stood slowly it's back facing her unknowing of her presence. A low gravelly voice came from the man. It sounded familiar but masked as well. The two walked over to a large flat table the large man limping his arm draped over Alfred's shoulders. Jackie's heart beat harder as she looked with wide eyes at where the black cladded figure had been. A vibrant red fallowed the man and she knew it was blood. Finally the figure turned around to sit on the table his front to her now. His face was covered in black like the rest of him. Fear struck her wide eyes as she looked at the pointed ears and broad shoulders of the man. He was no longer a bear but a bat.... A predator. The whole time, Alfred had been speaking to the man asking questions and seemed concerned. The man in the mask reached up and took off the pointed disguise revealing unruly black short hair and a stern face. The man was far away but Jackie recognized the face anyway. Her eyes grew wide with every emotion possible. Fear she had never known. Confusion played across her face her eyes tearing and she didn't even know why. * Daddy? * she didn't even realize she said it. Time seemed to etch by at a fraction of what it originally did as her father, dressed in sin, blood splattered on his face looked up into her eyes, his own eyes filled with pain and rage she had never seen in him before. When he saw her his expression changed instantly to that of complete and utter fear even greater than what she had felt. He gasped, shock giving away his true emotions. Jackie ran faster than she ever had in her life tears soaking her face and shirt as she screamed "DADDY!!!" Her mind blank all she wanted in the world was to be in his arms feeling his warmth and holding her so tightly assuring her he would never ever let go. Bruce had fell off the table and opened his arms wide tears running down his face ,too. Only he cried for his four year old daughter learning he wasn't what she thought he was. The two slammed into each other, Jackie rapping her arms around his neck tightly, her long curly black hair veiling her face as she cried into his shoulder. He grabbed her tightly hugging her tiny body. "Hey baby.." He said softly rubbing her back calmingly. "It's ok. I'm here Jackie." He soothed her rocking a little side to side as she continued to bawl. When Bruce looked up he saw Salina panting as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to her family disbelief written all over her. She didn't speak just put a hand to Jackie's back patting her as she leaned over and kissed Bruce looking deep into his sad eyes. "I'm sorry......." He whispered. She just smiled sadly "it was bound to happen sooner or later." Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
The next day was full of silence. Jackie slept most of the day while Bruce knelt by her his face resting on his arms as he leaned on her bed. He didn't expect her to understand what she saw yesterday but he knew she would remember it for the rest of her life, her young mind most likely distorting the memory to make it even more terrifying. What she must have thought.... Bruce's eyes teared up. Jackie stirred her eyes opening half way to look into her fathers own sleepy eyes. " hey sweetie." He yawned. She smiled. She was the sweetest, prettiest thing he ever saw. The sun soft on her light skin and rosy cheeks. "Daddy... Why were you wearing that mask?" She asked innocently. "Well," Bruce sighed ", the truth is... Before you were born, Gotham used to be full of bad people that want to hurt others for no reason." He paused not wanting to overwhelm her ", the police didn't do anything about it so.... I did." The two sat in silence for a while before Jackie spoke. "Why you?" She asked with such innocence "Because baby, no one else will. When your older I'll tell you the whole story. But for now just know that I will never let anything happen to you..... I will always be there for you." He reassured her stroking her cheek with a smile. "Thanks for being my dad, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I was like 15 maybe? Idfk but point is it isn't my best work by far and I am most definetly capable of better stuff. So this is more of a test...ish thing. I'm not going to hound you for comments or anything I just want to share the love because I think you guys are cool;3 ( I don't own anything I'm just a lowly writer that adores these beautiful characters)


End file.
